Lithium
by xxAngel.of.Bloodlustxx
Summary: The relationship is over, but what happens when an abusive new boyfriend enters Tifa's life, Cloud's terrible habit gets out of control? Can one desperate phone-call save them both? CloTi. Post-DoC. Semi-based on Evanescence's 'Lithium'.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note**: This is a little story I wrote a while ago (after listening to a combo of 'Lithium' (Evanescence), 'Saving Me' (Nickelback) and 'Lips of an Angel' (Hinder)), and that I hadn't dared post 'cause it was just too... I don't know. It's a fairly bleak outlook on life, the universe, and everything, particularly what would happen if Cloud started drinking.

But moving on now, my friend Rinoa finally convinced me to post it after I let her read it. She thought it was awesome drama. Whatever, Rin. :P

Anyway, I decided to separate it into parts, 'cause a) the whole thing would be a really long one-shot and b) if I separated all the flash-backs etc., those would make for pretty short chapters. Enjoy (I hope)!

P.S. The parts in _italics _are flash-backs!!

P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

_Lithium_

- A Slightly Twisted CloTi FanFiction -

_Ring... ring... ring..._

Cloud Strife opened his blurry eyes as the sharp sound cut into his consciousness, screaming and drilling into his numb brain.

At first, he thought he had imagined it; he had often gotten drunk and had picked up the phone in the hopes that for once, he hadn't hallucinated, and that it was her... only to be greeted by the cold, unfeeling dial-tone.

He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see her again...

But after another ring, Cloud slowly moved to pick up the reciever. Cold, sticky liquid flowed between his fingers and onto the ripped, tangled sheets. He suddenly realized that he had fallen asleep with the alcohol bottle still in his hands.

"_Shit_..." he swore quietly, tossing it aside and listening to it fall into place and drain with the dozens of others in the corner...

* * *

_"Cloud?"_

_Cloud was staring down at a tall glass of alcohol, bubbling and inviting. He took a swig, slammed it down with unnecessary force - so hard it made his girlfriend jump -, then asked, "What is it? What's wrong, Tifa?"_

_He looked up at the beautiful ebony-haired woman, standing in the doorway and clutching the shawl covering her shoulders. She was staring at her toes uneasily._

_Cloud had just come back from a series of long deliveries. He had to leave the next morning. In fact, he was barely home at all, nowadays..._

_Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat and said softly, "Please don't drink when you come home." She was still staring down at the floor._

_"Come on, baby, it's just a little drink. Never hurt anybody. Besides, I barely ever do -"_

_"No, you did last time you came back, and the time before, and the time before, and the time before that..." Her voice was rising unsteadily as she tried to contain her emotions._

_"Tifa, come on. It's fine," he insisted._

_"I don't want to," she said. "I will not have you drunk everytime you come home. The kids don't need to see that."_

* * *

_Ring... ring..._

The telephone brought Cloud back from his dark ruminations. He grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" he asked.

There was silence on the other end, then he heard a tiny, almost inaudible whimper.

"_Hello_?" Cloud said more forcefully.

Another second of silence, then a quiet, fragile voice replied fearfully, "Cloud?"

_Tifa_...

Cloud almost dropped the receiver. "_T-Tifa_?" he stammered. He clutched the nightstand for support. Could it be her, his lost love?

"Oh my god, Cloud..."

"Tifa? Are... are you still there?" Cloud asked frantically, reaching blindly for a lamp. He flicked it on, and the light burned his eyes, but he didn't care; he needed to be sure this wasn't a dream.

"Y-yes," was the shaky reply.

Oh, god, it was good to hear her voice...

* * *

_Cloud sighed. "The kids don't see it," he muttered._

_"No, of course they don't, I forgot. They're always over at Barret's, like now, in case you care. And do you want to know why that is, Cloud? It's because they're **afraid** of you now. And whose fault it that?" Tifa snapped. It was unusual for Tifa to react this way, and Cloud's mind being tired and unstable, he replied without thinking, "Well, maybe if I didn't come home to such **bitching**."_

_The remark cut deep, and frustrated and hurt tears sprang to Tifa's eyes as she watched Cloud take another drink. She retaliated, "Well, you know what? I tried to be civil, I tried to work this out, but maybe you'd like someone **else** to share your bed!"_

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note**: Here's Part Two! I hope you guys are able to follow the flashbacks. It's a lot easier if you read only the flashbacks one after the other, then the actual story. It worked for Rin, anyway...

Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy dramatic Pt. 2!

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

_Lithium_

- A Slightly Twisted CloTi FanFiction -

Cloud heard a tiny sob on the other end.

"_Tifa_?" the blonde asked guardedly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she replied quickly. She was silent, then sobbed again.

"What's wrong?" Cloud repeated worriedly. Suddenly, he realized it. He clutched the receiver in anger. "Is it _him_? Will he hurt you if he knows you're talking to me? Tifa, he's not beating up on you, _is he_?"

Tifa's new boyfriend Adrian Kogusa was a crime boss who, Cloud knew, was a very violent man, especially with his girlfriends. And a drunk.

_Like me_, Cloud thought bitterly, glancing at his pile of bottles.

"No," Tifa answered forcefully, but Cloud knew; he was beating her, if not doing far worse things to her... Tifa could be in serious danger.

He felt rage pour into his veins as he said dangerously, "If he's hurting you -"

"No! It's... it's not _that_... A-Adrian's good to me. It's just that..." Tifa struggled to say something, then laughed weakly. "It's just so good to hear your voice, Cloud. I've missed you... _so much_..."

So many feelings and words unspoken flooded Cloud's empty heart. If only she knew that her absence was the reason he drank, to numb the pain of not having her there... To erase the memory of what he had done...

* * *

_Those words stung harder than anything she had ever said to him. He wiped his bottom lip and growled, "Don't you **ever** say that."_

_Tifa set her jaw. She wasn't going to back down. "But it's true, **isn't it**? I know you dream about her, Cloud! You talk in your sleep..."_

_"So what if I dream about her? I **loved** her."_

_"And you don't love me?"_

_Cloud turned furiously. "Of course I love you!"_

_"Then **what is it**?" Tifa pleaded._

_Cloud was quiet. "I'm not going to say anything," he muttered._

_"Yeah, that's just like you. You're either silent, or gone. I don't get it, Cloud! She's dead, and I'm __**here**__," she cried, her eyes tearing. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

_"**At least I could talk to her**!" Cloud exploded._

_Tifa recoiled at his outburst, then screamed, "This isn't you! This -" she gestured at his glass, "- has changed you! What happened to you? Where **are** you?" Her voice was sad and soft as she knelt beside him and searched his haggard face. His turquoise eyes were cold as ice. "Where is the Cloud I wanted to marry?"_

* * *

"Cloud?" Her voice was as sad and soft as it had been then, but there was a note of fear and urgency. "Are you still -"

"_Who the hell is it_?" a deep, course voice slurred in the background. Cloud recognized it as Adrian.

Tifa hastily covered the reciever and hid the phone behind her back. "Nobody," Cloud heard her muffled voice say quietly.

"Come back to bed," Adrian called, but it was meant as an order. Cloud's fists tightened. He could picture the sharp cheekbones, the ink-blue eyes, jet-black hair and mocking smile.

"I... I just wanted some fresh air," Tifa lied.

"I thought I heard someone on the phone." He was suspicious. _Tifa, please, please, please be alright_... Cloud prayed.

"... it must have been a dream."

After a slight pause, Adrian replied, his voice low and smooth, "Don't stay too long. I want you."

Tifa suddenly gasped, and Cloud could only imagine in horror what was happening on the other end.

After a long, agonizing moment, Adrian's slow, heavy footsteps led away.

Cloud suddenly heard Tifa's shallow, shaky breathing. "Tifa?" Cloud asked urgently. He heard a sob, and could almost see her hunched shoulders shaking and her running a hand through her sweaty hair, like she did when she was upset.

"Tifa, please tell me you're alright," Cloud said gently. He could picture her so well in his mind's eyes... he wished he could reach out and touch her, comfort her. "Did he hurt you?"

Tifa sighed angrily. "It never changes. He felt me up, the _bastard_..."

Cloud closed his eyes in fury. "I'll kill him..."

"_No_! Cloud, _no_. I... I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I... you know how we got drunk a while back... before -"

"Yeah," Cloud cut in hastily.

"And we didn't -"

"Yeah."

"And we kind of -"

"_Yes_."

"I... oh _god_, Cloud, I never meant to do this to you..."

"Do _what_? Tifa, I don't understand!"

"I... I think I'm pregnant."

Cloud dropped the phone. It crashed against the nightstand, and must have made a sharp noise on the other end, because he heard a loud, "_Tifa, what the hell_?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I tripped over the futon," Tifa stuttered quickly.

A moment later he heard her voice, quieter and more urgent than before. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry, but... Tifa... what do you mean, you think you're _pregnant_?"

She snorted, despite everything. "Well, I think it's a little _obvious _what I mean."

Cloud found himself smiling. It was like old times.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note**: I decided to change the name after listening to Evanescence's 'Lithium' again. It just seemed more appropriate, from Tifa's point of view, anyway. That also gave me an idea for an interesting cliff-hanger at the end of this chappie. Read on, and enjoy!

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

_Lithium_

- A Slightly Twisted CloTi FanFiction -

"So... you're... _pregnant_. Wow." He couldn't really think of anything else to say, given the present situation. But Tifa laughed lightly. "Yes, I think that _is_ what I said. Six months, but I sure don't look like it..." She paused. "Thank heavens, or Adrian... he'd... God, I don't _know _what he'd do." She suddenly took a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" the blonde asked gently.

"Cloud, I... I don't..." his love whispered faintly.

"You don't _what_?"

"I don't k-know if... if it's yours."

Cloud dropped the phone again. He heard soft crying on the other end. "I'm so sorry... God, Cloud, I'm _so, so sorry_..."

He felt rage and repulsion, thinking of that bastard touching his precious Tifa. He also felt so horrible, that he had caused her departure... he had caused all this to happen...

* * *

_After a moment of gazing into her eyes, Cloud pushed her away._

_"I don't think he exists anymore."_

_Tifa threw her hands up and cried in frustration, "You know what? I don't think the Tifa you knew exists anymore either." She strode furiously out of the room and upstairs. _

_Cloud stood up and followed her. "What do you think you're doing?" he called from the landing. When she didn't answer, he yelled, "Tifa, tell me what the hell you're doing!"_

_"Shut up, you'll wake the neighbours!" she whispered back down._

_"I really don't think that's the issue here," he answered sharply, storming upstairs and finding Tifa standing in their room with a large suitcase on the bed, packed and ready. "What's all this?"_

_"What the hell does it look like, Cloud?" Tifa retorted, folding a pair of pants and tossing them into the suitcase. "I'm going away for a while."_

_"For how long, may I ask?" was his angry reply._

_She shrugged and continued to pack. "As long as it takes."_

_"As long as __**what **__takes?"_

_"As long as it takes for you to realize you miss me."_

_Cloud ran his hand through his hair. "What's __**that**__ supposed to mean?"_

_She stood up and stared him straight in the face. "You never understood, did you, Cloud? It means that I don't really think you appreciate me. I don't really think you care about me. And you know what else? I'm going away for as long as it takes for you to actually smile when you come home __**before**__ you drink, to actually tell me you love me __**before**__ you're so hammered all you want is to knock me up."_

_Cloud was stunned at her reproachfulness, and grabbed her wrist angrily. "You can't leave."_

_She wrenched it away, and brought her face close to his. "__**Watch me**__." As she stormed past him, he grabbed her arm, more forcefully than before. Tifa tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. She took a swing at his jaw; it hit its mark with a sickening __**crack**__._

_Cloud stumbled backward, and before he knew what had happened, Tifa was on the floor, limp and unmoving, a hand on her cheek. There was a red handprint, and a small cut on her cheekbone, already beginning to swell and bruise._

_The realization of what he had done hit Cloud like a million knives stabbing his heart and he put a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming in horror; he had slapped his girlfriend, the one he loved most in the world. _

_She lay there so still and quiet that Cloud wasn't sure if she was conscious, until she let out a whimper of pain and opened her teary eyes; they were filled with disbelief and fury, but more than anything, sadness. _

_Cloud knelt beside her; she didn't look at him. "Tifa... oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."_

_She rose silently, her hand still covering her cheek. She moved past Cloud, to the suitcase. Without a word, she quickly zipped it up and ran downstairs._

_After a second of stupidly staring at the wall, Cloud picked himself up and chased after her. "__**Tifa**__!" he called, but he saw that her coat and shoes were gone, as well as her purse and cell phone. He opened the door, to see it was pouring rain._

_She was nowhere to be seen._

_"Tifa!" Cloud called, his heart aching and bile rising in his throat. There was a sudden clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, but all he could make out was the empty street. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Tifa! God, no, **don't leave me, I love you**!" he sobbed._

_He stumbled inside, and seized the damned bottle off of the table. He flung it hard at the cabinet of wine bottles, rage and sorrow flooding his veins. They smashed into a million pieces. Cloud fell down into the sea of shattered glass. Sharp and jagged, they cut into his skin. It burned, it froze, it hurt more than anything. _

_But he didn't care. The pieces were shattered and broken like his heart._

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes. That had happened five and a half months ago.

It was his fault. His fault Tifa had left, and his fault - he hoped, strangely enough - she was pregnant. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"W-what?" Tifa asked, genuinely surprised.

"It's my fault," he cried quietly. "_My fault, all my fault_..." He repeated those words until his chest shook with sobs.

"Cloud... no..." Tifa murmured. "I wish... I wish I were there with you."

The blonde leaned on the wall, the phone clutched tightly in his hand as he cried. Tifa whispered gently to him to calm him down.

"No, it's my fault," the martial artist said once Cloud had regained control of himself. "I... I wasn't honest with you."

"What are you talking about? It was me who didn't keep a hold on my drinking problem."

Tifa laughed bitterly. "The only reason you drank was because I was distant, not always there..." She sighed. "I was taking lithium, Cloud."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oooh, what a twist, huh? I hope you guys like it so far! This will probably be the second to last part, maybe third to last.


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note**: Well, I guess there'll be at least _one _more part. I couldn't resist writing another part, and putting a cliff-hanger end. There's even another twist! Muahahaha! Enjoy!

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!** I want feedback!**

* * *

_Lithium_

- A Slightly Twisted CloTi FanFiction -

"_Lithium_?" The swordsman was confused. "Lithium's an anti-psychotic, right?" he asked softly. Cloud could tell from her silence that she was nodding. "But... _why_?"

"The doctors prescribed it to me as an anti-depressant."

"You... you were _depressed_..." Cloud murmured.

"Cloud, don't you dare think you could have done things differently," Tifa ordered sharply, sensing his thoughts.

"But... _why_?" he repeated.

Tifa sighed; talking about this was hard for her. "... I guess I should make another confession... I was pregnant at the time."

Cloud would have dropped the phone for the third time that night if he hadn't been on his guard. "Pregnant? What... when... _how_..."

Despite her sadness, Tifa let out an amused snort. "Didn't you wonder why all I did was eat and sleep?"

"But... what about the baby?"

"... I lost him. Sometimes that happens, you know, you can just miscarry while you're in the early stages of pregnancy. The doctor said that..." She let out a little sob.

"What?" Cloud pressed softly.

"... that I may never be able to have kids."

Cloud put his head between his legs. He felt like he was going to pass out. "But you're pregnant now!"

"Yeah, it's a bit of miracle, I guess..." She said it in such a way that Cloud understood that she was worried it wasn't his baby.

After a moment, she continued, "And after that loss, I sunk into depression. I... I just... I was sad. I was guilty. I knew you wanted a child, _our very own_, and I was so ashamed that I couldn't give you one. I needed so much then, and I could only feel a rift growing between us with the depression. That's when you started drinking."

"And that's when you started taking lithium," Cloud finished quietly.

Tifa was silent, then affirmed, "I took it even after I left. I was more depressed than ever."

"But you're pregnant now, and that's cause to be happy," he added hopefully. Suddenly, he remembered something he had read in the doctor's office. "Wait, doesn't lithium cause birth defects?"

Tifa laughed again. "I'm not taking it _now_, silly! The moment my period was late, I stopped taking it. I guess I was hopeful, too."

Cloud sighed in relief, then asked, "Why didn't you call me until now?"

"I didn't want to alarm you in case I was wrong," Tifa replied quickly. "And... and I was afraid you wouldn't care."

Cloud let out a whoosh of breath. "Tifa, of course I'd care. Even if it wasn't mine," he added gently.

"I love you, Cloud," Tifa burst out suddenly.

"You... you _love me_?" Cloud stammered.

"Yes, Cloud, I _love_ you, I love you so much, and I never stopped, even when things got hard, even when things got ugly, even when I had to cry myself to sleep, even when everything felt like it was over, even when I wanted to break your nose and you _know _I could, I never stopped loving you. And I have no intention of stopping."

Cloud's eyes teared. "I love you, and it tore me apart when you left, because I knew it was my fault and I was too blind to see that my drinking wasn't just hurting me, it was hurting you and the kids and I wanted to run away and find you but I was too wrapped up in myself, but I've always loved you. I can't live without you; my life has been _less _than bleak existence without you here with me."

There was silence, and then they laughed quietly. "I love you," they murmured in unison.

"So... how are the kids?" Tifa asked weakly. She hadn't seen or heard about them since she fled.

Cloud sighed. "Barret didn't want them around me after you left. He was afraid that a 'damn drunk' like me would be a bad influence, if not a danger to them."

Tifa was silent. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"They live with him, now. They used to visit once a week... then once a month, and now... I haven't seen them for two weeks." After a moment, Cloud laughed bitterly. "Even in those few months, they've matured and grown so much; Denzel's taller, and strong enough to wield a medium, SOLDIER 2nd Class sword, and Marlene is as bright and beautiful as their mother."

Tifa giggled. "You still think of me as their mother?"

"Of course. Who else?"

Tifa laughed again, then whispered, "I miss them... I miss you. I wish you were here..."

"Me too," answered Cloud. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Tifa, where are you?" he asked.

"Uh... 31st and Midgar, top-floor penthouse," Tifa stammered. "Where are you?"

Cloud laughed bitterly. "A dirt-cheap hotel room in the middle of Downtown Hell."

Tifa hummed sympathetically, then stopped abruptly, guessing his plan. "Wait... you're not planning on -"

"_Yes_," Cloud replied forcefully, "I can't spend another minute without you, and I won't let you spend another minute with that heathen."

Tifa breathed out in relief. "Please hurry... and be careful. If Adrian finds out -"

"If I find out _what_? You're on the phone, _you lying little bitch_!" Cloud heard a steady stream of course swears and harsh, ugly words as Tifa shrieked, "I'm sorry, Adrian! It's just -"

"_Shut up_! Who is it?"

"... a friend."

"_Who_? And don't lie to me!"

Cloud balled his hands into fists, so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Tifa's old agressive defenses kicked in, and Cloud could hear the reproach in her voice as she snapped, "_Just a friend_, Adrian. I have the right to talk on the phone, don't I?"

"Depends on who you might be talking to," the jealous brute growled.

Tifa returned venomously, "Since when do you care who I talk to? I never make a fuss when you go talking to all the cheap little skanks downtown." Cloud set his jaw triumphantly at her retort. _That's my girl_, he thought proudly.

But no sooner than the thought had formed, that he heard a sharp sound and a crash. "Don't you _ever _talk to me like that! You need to learn some respect! If it weren't for me, you'd still be working in that club on the strip," Adrian snarled.

There was a faint sob on the other end, then heavy footsteps leading away. "I'm going out for a while. _Stay put_."

After a moment, Tifa came back to the phone. "I'm sorry about that," she murmured gently.

"Sorry _nothing_! I'm coming over right now, and nothing you can say will stop me!"

"I'm not going to stop you, Cloud."

Her voice was so fragile, but so strong, that it brought him to tears. "I love you, Tifa. I'll come rescue you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. Come quickly."

"Good-bye, Tifa."

"Good-bye, Cloud." _Click, beeeeeep_...

Cloud closed his eyes, and held the phone to his ear still, as if it might keep him close to Tifa. But he knew he had to hurry; her life depended on it.


	5. Part 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **I'M ALIVE**! ... almost. XD

Anyway, I have finally gotten the time to write as I please and update, so voila! Part 5 of Lithium! I wrote this - maybe a little hastily - this afternoon, and I just couldn't resist dangling one more (maybe?) part for the suspense... the truth is, I really like this story and I didn't want it to end.

But all good things come to an end, right? And I'm sure that by now you all want to come hunt me down with pitchforks and flaming torches. I am so ashamed that I've left you guys hanging, I really am. Balancing fan fictions, my own other stories, videos (YouTube), school, chores, social turmoil and all-around life is pretty damn hard.

Anyway, enough tripe from me, I just wanted to make sure that you all knew I hadn't abandoned you (and I hope you haven't abandoned me!), so read on and find out what happens in the next thrilling chappie of LITHIUM! (Okay, I just totally sounded like a corny commercial... gawd.)

* * *

Lithium

- A Slightly Twisted CloTi FanFiction -

Cloud raced down the highway on Fenrir, the minutes seeming to fly by as fast as the wind whipped through his hair and whistled in his ears. And yet, each second away from Tifa seemed like a lifetime.

_It's funny how things can seem that way_, Cloud thought, barely conscious, to himself.

It was raining, and the light drizzle a few minutes earlier was replaced with sheets and torrents of water. His vision was blurry through the goggles, so he tore them off, but fared no better; he almost didn't see the truck pass in front of him.

"Whoa!" he yelled, swerving to the side at the last minute and skidding off the road. The truck driver flipped him the bird and yelled something about 'drunk kids', but Cloud was too preoccupied to even notice. The next thing he knew he was on his side in a mud-filled ditch, pinned by the motorcycle. His arm was twisted painfully underneath him, and the mud turned dark red as he realized his face was bleeding from a long cut above his eye, and a deep gash in the same arm stretching from his elbow to his wrist stung horribly.

He struggled to right himself, but the burning in his arm made him wince. He bit his lip and pulled his arm from under him, causing him to cry out in agony. He tried to move it; it was broken in several places, and the gash tore through flesh almost to the bone.

Cloud's face turned white at the sight, but he grimaced and pulled himself out from under Fenrir, and out of the trench. He staggered towards his twisted motorcycle, and picked his Buster sword out of the muck. The sword was unharmed by the fall, thank heavens, but Fenrir, on the other hand, was in a sorry state; upon further inspection, he found that the bike was still driveable, though it needed major repairs.

But he couldn't think about that now, not when Tifa could still be in danger.

He ripped off a shred of fabric from his shirt and wrapped his arm; it was shabby, but it would have to do. He heaved Fenrir out of the mud and back onto the highway, and - with a little bit of coaxing and a few death threats - it roared to life, and sped, a bit shakily albeit, further towards Midgar.

Midgar seemed so different, so alien to him, but nothing had really changed; perhaps it was because he could never recall the city so dirty, so busy, so ablaze with lights, human traffic, noise, and unfriendly streets. Perhaps it was because he could not bear the thought of Tifa alone here.

Finally, he arrived at 31st and Midgar, and parked Fenrir on the other side of the street. When he turned to look at the enormous building, Tifa was already waiting in the shadows under the overhang outside. She had wrapped her arms around herself in the chilly wind, and retreated further into the darkness when a group of men walked past, yelling obscenities, whistling and hooting. It made Cloud's blood boil. Thankfully, none of them made a pass at her; he wouldn't have been able to control himself.

When they were past, he dashed across the street. A passing car illuminated her face. His heart stopped; if he hadn't known it was her, he would barely have recognized her. She was so changed.

She caught sight of him, and ran from the safety and dry of the overhang into the street. When they reached each other, they embraced joyously, and clung to each other as if for dear life. Neither could tell if the other was crying, for they were tears in the rain; hidden, but many.

A car honked at them to get out of the road, and despite the situation they laughed - almost hysterically - at themselves and hurried back to the overhang. Once in privacy, they hugged and kissed each other's face almost desperately.

Finally, when they were both calmer, Cloud stepped back and gazed at Tifa. She wore stillettos, making her almost as tall as Cloud, black leggings (Cloud was thankful they were not fishnets), a tight-looking leather miniskirt and a bulky dark-grey sweater with the hood drawn - probably to hide her pregnancy -. Even under the sweater, Cloud could see that she was wan and thin, a fair bit thinner than she normally would be. Her frame was almost sunken and under the hood her face was drawn and pale. She wore make-up, which Cloud had never seen her do; thick black eye-make-up, shades of blue eyeshadow, and cherry lipstick. The mascara ran down her face, and she kept trying to chase it back up to her eye with her sleeve. It didn't seem to fit her face, as it was so beautiful without adornment.

Tifa bit back her tears and in turn looked at Cloud. His clothes - simple jeans and a ratty old muscle shirt - were worn, dissheveled and they looked slept-in. His face was muddy and his eyes were slightly bloodshot and red-rimmed from lack of sleep, and they looked like they had been dead a long time. His hair had lost much of its shine and almost everything about him seemed to have dulled, like water eroding rock; but she could feel his resolve and determination, and she knew it made him strong. She noticed his arm, and the cut over his eye, and caressed his face gently.

It seemed that neither of them had survived these past five and a half months unscathed.

Tifa put a hand up to his cheek. "Cloud," she said softly, her eyes tearing. "Oh, my poor, sweet Cloud. What's happened to you?"

Cloud closed his eyes and put his hand over hers. He squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry... I should have never let you go."

"Don't ever blame yourself for my decision," she reminded him in her old, motherly Tifa-ish way. He heard her sigh; "I don't think we can survive without each other, do you?"

Cloud laughed throatily, despite the situation, and held her close. Tifa buried her head in his chest, and continued quietly, speaking to herself as much as him, "You walk around your whole life, thinking you're complete or whole, but then you meet a person, that one special person, and... and you may not know it, but that person is the true other half of you, your better half. All your life, you were just a fraction of what you really are, waiting to find your other half. And once you know what it's like to be complete, you can never be truly happy unless you're with your other half."

She looked up and into Cloud's sparkling blue eyes. "I've been walking around with my heart cut in half for a long time, Cloud. I want to be whole again."

"You... you want me?" Cloud stammered. _After all I've done to you_?

"Haven't you heard what I said? I love you, and I need you more than anything in this world," she exclaimed earnestly. "I want to be with you forever."

Cloud didn't know what to say. "Let's get married!" he burst out.

"What?"

"Let's get married, right now! We can go to City Hall and do it!" Cloud cried, his excitement growing.

"... just like that?" Tifa murmured.

"Yeah!"

"... you have to ask me, you know." She smiled mischeviously.

Cloud grinned - it felt so strange to him, to be smiling and laughing again; his face was rather sore already - and knelt down. He didn't have a ring, so he pulled off his own Cloudy Wold ring. He knew Tifa already had one, but he held it up ceremoniously and asked, "Tifa, will you marry me?"

Tifa looked like she was going to explode from her happiness. "I do," she murmured, then threw her arms around Cloud's neck. "I love you, Cloud Strife, and I want to be yours always and forever!"

"_What the hell is this_?!"

A menacing, furious voice from behind them made Cloud's blood boil and Tifa's run cold.

Adrian.

The tall, dark-haired man carried an expensive-looking bottle of alcohol, which he dropped as he ran towards them. "You cheating, whoring little _slut_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'll teach you!"

Tifa cringed at his outburst, and Cloud stepped in front of her, shielding her. "Cloud, no -" she cried desperately.

"Leave her alone!" he ordered.

"Who the fuck are you?" Adrian demanded, only metres from them.

"The one who's going to take her away from you!" Cloud shouted, his good arm reaching over for his Buster sword.

"I don't think so!" Adrian reached into his inner coat pocked, and pulled out a large handgun. He aimed it at Cloud's head.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; Tifa's scream "No, please Adrian, _don't_!" and her pushing Cloud out of the way... the loud shot of Adrian firing, missing... and firing again...

Tifa's eyes widened and bulged, and her mouth dropped open. She held a hand to her stomach, and Cloud couldn't figure out why... until he saw the dark red stain spreading. Tifa teetered on her stilettos for a moment. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a long, quiet sigh, then dropped to her knees. "_NOOOO_!" Cloud roared, struggling off the ground to reach her. She fell backward and Cloud caught her, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

"Tifa, please wake up, _please wake up_..." Cloud pleaded, his sobs breaking through. He held her close, cradling her body, but it was no use. "Please, God, no! _Not Tifa... not Tifa..._"

_Click_.

Cloud heard it as well as felt it; he looked up, to see Adrian standing over him, the gun cocked and ready to be fired. The mob boss pressed it to Cloud's forehead. "Say goodbye," he snarled cruelly.

"No," Cloud murmured.

"What?" Adrian stammered. He had expected him to beg, plead, cry; they all did, when the end came.

"No," Cloud repeated in the same cold, calm voice. "You took Tifa away from me, when I had thought that we would be together forever. I have no more reason to live; I _welcome _death." He didn't close his eyes; he stared straight on.

"Then death you shall get." Cloud watched, again in slow motion, as Adrian's finger hovered over the trigger, pulled...

* * *

_Sooooo_... enough suspense or drama yet?? Muahahaha, I can see now why Dragon Reverb called me a 'very evil person'. XD

... and don't even tell me; I admit, it was a little rushed too, but once again, I didn't want to have angry readers hunt me down.

Well, I'm almost done writing the last chapter and epilogue (I couldn't resist), and so I hope to update within the week, depending on when I get my new computer. Yes, I finally got a Mac, and it should arrive in two-three days. If it does arrive before I can finish writing, I may not update for another few weeks or even a month; I've got to transfer all my stupid data etc., but... okay, I'll shut up now. I'm infinitely boring, yes?


End file.
